Unexpected
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: Sequel to Undetermined. Nico and Thalia two years after Bianca is born. Expect the unexpected. Thalico. T
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia di Angelo**

I wake up to the screaming of my daughter Bianca. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and yet I still find myself wanting to strangle her. My husband stirs in bed next to me, pushing off the covers and going to pick her up. I let out a sigh, and roll over to check the clock. Five o'clock in the freaking morning. I groan quietly into my pillow, cuddling back up while Nico changes Bianca's diaper.

He crawls back into bed with me after he's calmed her down, and wraps his arms around me. I curl into him, and fall back asleep to the sound of his breathing.

"Thals?" A female voice calls out, sounding somewhat fuzzy. My bright blue eyes pop open, and I hop out of bed when I see the familiar black haired girl above me.

"Will!" I shout, and wrap my arms around my sixteen year old sister-in-law.

She pulls away from me, dark eyes warm. Her choppy hair has grown out past her shoulders now, touching the middle of her back. "How's Bee?" she asks me, inquiring about her niece, who absolutely loves her.

"She's great," I respond, attempting to flatten my crazy hair, "Nico must have taken her out."

Will nods, plopping down on my bed. "I love what you've done with the place." She tells me sarcastically.

I hate this apartment. It has white, dirty looking walls, and chipping green paint on the doors. Our tiny living room consists of an old couch, and a coffee table with books stacked on it. The kitchen is only big enough for two people, and out one bedroom is so small we can only fit a bed and crib.

"Haha." I stick my tongue out at Will, and she chuckles. She comes to visit us about once or twice every week, and baby-sits when we need her.

I hear the door open, and run out of the room, scooping my baby out of Nico's arms, and kissing him on the cheek. Willow comes out too, and tickles Bee under the chin, she giggles her cute little baby giggle, and grabs a handful of my hair. I kiss her little nose, and our matching eyes sparkle.

**Nico **

Will leaves after we have lunch, back to camp, with hellos for everyone. Thalia is sitting on the couch, holding Bee and making baby faces at her. I plop down next to them, and put my arm around her. She smiles widely at our baby, her freckles forming a smile too. Bianca looks like her namesake, with thick dark hair that has grown out a little since her last cut, and olive skin. She has her mom's eyes, and her dad's charm (according to me at least).

If you're wondering what's been going on in the last two years of our lives, let me fill you in. If not…stop reading. Soon after we left camp, and moved to the city, Bee was born. Zeus spent a lot of time trying to convince Thalia to raise her in Olympus, since she has a strong scent, with both the blood of Hades and Zeus in her. So she'll be much more likely to be attacked than any descendents of half bloods. We declined, of course, choosing to protect our own baby, and stick together. Zeus was not happy at all. Then my own father, Hades, tried to convince us to raise her in the Underworld. Thalia very strongly disagreed, saying something like, "No way in Hades is my baby being raised under the fucking earth."

I have a job at a bar down the street from our apartment, and Thals stays at home with Bee. Even though I know she loves Bee, I know staying in this apartment all day drives her crazy. She plays her guitar for Bianca nearly everyday, writing songs for her. Bee loves it, and waves her arms around like she's trying to dance. She's smart, just like her mom.

Annabeth and Percy got married last year, before me and Thals did. Thalia was maid of honor, and I was best man. Bee was flower girl, carried down the aisle by one of Annabeth's half-sisters. They're expecting their first baby now, a little boy. Annabeth is over here all the time, talking to Thals about baby stuff, since Percy is at work most of the time. He works at camp now, as director. He and Annabeth practically live there now. I take Bee from Thalia's arms, to lay her down for her nap, before sitting back down next to my wife. She leans into me, sighing happily, and kissing me.

Kissing Thalia is still like kissing her for the first time, heart racing, and feeling like a little boy again. I still love her just as much, maybe even more now. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap, like I've done so many times before.

I love my life.

**Thalia**

Life for the last two years has been the best and worst of my life. Mostly best. The worst parts were living in our crappy apartment, and not having anything to do all day but stay at home with the baby.

Don't get me wrong, I love Bee, and Nico, but I just want to be able to go out and do something again. I've had about two nights out in the past two years. Annabeth and Percy's wedding, and Nico and mine one year wedding anniversary. And that's it. I still play my guitar, and sing to Bianca, but I wish I could sing in that café down the street, that always has good music playing, and good bands playing when I go in for coffee.

Oh, and I haven't gotten to teach archery, or sword fighting at camp anymore. I haven't picked up a bow or sword in over a year, and I'm itching for a fight. An attack or anything. I haven't told Nico that, since he's the opposite, glad to not have an attacks or fights, and not having to teach classes. I'm restless, and I really hope Nico can't tell.

I just need something to happen.

**So kind of a filler. Hope you like it though. I'll try to update frequently, but school gets in the way sometimes. **

**Please review :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia**

"Shit!" I cry out, after stubbing my toe on Bianca's crib. Bee starts to cry, and I pick her up, still hopping on one foot, and she calms down almost immediately, blue eyes looking much too wise for a two year old. She giggles at me.

"You think Mommy cursing is funny?" I ask her, kissing her forehead, "No, it's bad. Bad Mommy, right?"

"Thit." Bee giggles.

Oh fuck. Luckily I think this inside my head. "Don't tell Daddy where you learned that." I press a finger to her lips, and she giggles again, repeating it.

Laughing, I gingerly step on my hurting foot, and walk Bee over to her stroller, and place her in it. I strap in her pudgy legs. I pull on my hoodie over my old shirt and jeans, slipping on Converse, and pushing Bee out the door. I stroll down the street to my favorite coffee shop, ordering a latte and getting Bee and I set up at a table with my laptop. A song I don't know is playing softly, and I hum along to the beat. Bee giggles, and waves her arms around, dancing the only way she can. She's definitely my kid.

A guy around my age sits down at the table next to us, headphones on, and coffee in his hand. He has dark blonde hair, and green eyes hiding behind thick framed glasses. He's cute in the nerdy way, with a cardigan and skinny jeans on. He glances at me, and sees Bianca, waving her arms and giggling. He slips off his headphones, and gestures at her, "What's her name?"

"Bianca." I reply, and he smiles, flashing his white teeth.

He holds out his hand, and I shake it, "I'm Kane." He tells me.

"Thalia." I respond, smiling.

I go back to my laptop, checking my email and listening to music. When I have nothing to do, I come here and do nothing on my laptop. Lame, really.

Bee giggles loudly, looking at Kane. I glance at him, and find him making faces at her. I laugh, and he turns a little pink, "Sorry, I just like babies."

I shrug, "It's fine, usually I'm the only one making faces at her."

He smiles again, showing off his straight teeth, and I think absently about how I'm not wearing any makeup. I tuck my outgrown hair behind my ear, and tickle Bee under the chin.

"So are you a single mom?" He asks me, looking curious.

"No. I'm married." I flash him my ring.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Almost twenty." I answer, and laugh at his face.

"Nineteen and married? I don't think I could do that." He tells me, closing his laptop.

I shrug, being married feels just like dating. Except you have to be nicer. I tell him that, and he chuckles. Bianca laughs too; his laugh is that infectious.

I close my laptop, and slide it into my bag, putting my jacket back on. "Bye, I should get back home." I tell Kane, and start wheeling Bianca out of the coffee shop.

"Bye Thalia. Bye Bianca." Kane calls as we leave.

At home I give Bee a bath, blowing soap bubbles at her, and clean her thick hair. She looks just like the Bianca before her, and me too. Her blue eyes are as bright and electric as mine. I sing to her, a little bath time song I made up for her. She even hums a little to the words, trying to sing some of them. She slaps her arms on the water, splashing me a little.

The door opens, and Nico comes into the kitchen, kissing me on the neck where a water droplet landed. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I kiss his cheek, and lift Bee out of the sink, draining it and drying her off. "How was work?"

He shrugs, "Boring, tiring, and I missed my girls."

I hand Bee to him, "We missed you too."

He swings Bee in the air, and when he holds her to his chest she grabs at his shirt. She wrinkles her little nose.

"I know, Daddy is stinky." He kisses the top of her head, and places her down by her toys. She picks up her stuffed elephant, and waddles over to my legs, trying to give it to me.

Nico heads towards our tiny bathroom, "I'm going to shower, babe."

I take the elephant from Bee, and sit down on the ground with her, attempting elephant noises. And failing. Bianca just smiles and says, "Elmo." She takes the elephant from me.

Grinning, I turn on the TV for her, switching to Elmo. She's obsessed with Elmo. She often tells people her name is Elmo. I then have to convince strangers that I did not name my daughter Elmo. "Elmo." She says again, sitting down in front of the TV, and waving her arms to the theme song.

I hear the water shut off, and a few minutes later I feel Nico's arms around my waist, his wet hair dripping on my. I turn and kiss him, my arms going around his neck. We pull apart when Bee exclaims, "Icky!"

I laugh, and pick her back up, "Icky." I repeat, and Nico mock-scowls at me, kissing my cheek.

"Thit." Bee tells Nico, who looks puzzled.

"What did she say?" He turns to me.

My face heats up, and I shrug my shoulders, "Who knows."

"Thit."

Nico looks confused, and takes Bee from me, "What'd you say, cutie?" He asks her, picking her up by the armpits.

"Thit." She says again, smiling, "Mommy."

He glances at me, and my red face. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?" He demands, half grinning, half serious.

"What do you think she's saying?" I ask, twisting a loose thread on my shirt, not looking him in the eye.

"Thals." He sighs, "You need to stop cursing in front of Bee."

Bee puts her pudgy hand on his face, "Thit." She smiles so charmingly at him.

He softens, and smiles back at her. "That's a no-no word." He tells her.

Bee says, "Don't tell Daddy." And smiles at me.

I grab her from him, "Nap time, Bee." And rush her to her crib.

Nico looks at me, eyebrows raised.

Damn that baby for being so smart.

**Please review :) **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will mostly be from Thalia's POV. Mostly because Undetermined was from so many different characters' POVs; so I really want to make this story mostly about her. **

**Thalia**

"No." I hear a voice from above me, and I open my eyes slowly. "I'm not interested." Nico continues, and I sit up to find him talking on his phone.

I give him a questioning look and he quirks up one side of his mouth before replying, "Chiron, I can't. I'm sorry." And hangs up his phone.

He sighs wearily, and rubs a hand over his face. He's in his boxers, and his face is stubbly; just how I like him. I sit up all the way and kiss him. "Morning." I tell him when I pull away.

He gives me a half-smile, and lays back down in bed, grinning fully when I roll over on top of him. "What was that about?" I ask him, playing absently with his hair.

He shrugs, "Chiron wanted me to work at camp. To help him and Percy out."

I give him a look, "And you said no?"

He nods, and pulls me forward by my hips, kissing my neck. I pull away from him, not down talking.

"Why?" I question, and he sighs.

"I would be gone even more, and I'd rather be with you and Bee." He tells me, smiling cutely, and pulls me back to his lips.

He rolls over on top of me, pinning me down. I lean forward to kiss him again, and run my hands through his hair. Bee lets out a wail that makes us pull apart. Nico sighs, and rolls off of me. This is the third time Bee has ruined it this week. I groan into my pillow, before getting out of bed and scooping up my daughter.

"You little stinker." I tell her, as I bounce her in my arms. Carrying her to the kitchen while Nico lingers in bed, I pop her bottle into the microwave. Bee stops crying instantly in my arms and splays her pudgy hand across me chest, smiling charmingly at me. "Oh, you're cute." I tickle her, causing a peal of laughter so beautiful it makes me grin.

Nico manages to catch a few more minutes of sleep, before finally getting up. He kisses my check as he walks through the kitchen to get to the bathroom. He has work early most days. I feed Bianca and bounce her on my knee, while sitting on the couch in my bra and sweatpants. "Daddy." She says seriously, pointing in the direction Nico is in.

"Daddy's showering." I tell her, and make a face at her.

She giggles at me and I set her down on the floor, switching on Elmo for her.

"Nico?" I call out.

"Yeah, babe?" I hear over the water.

"Do you know where my blue shirt is?" I ask him, searching through our drawers and tiny closet.

"Which one?" He calls back, and I hear the water shut off. Nico comes around the corner with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The one I wear all the time." I answer, as if that explains anything. Which it should, since he's my husband.

"I don't know hon." He tells me, and pads over to our closet, finding some jeans and an old, worn out shirt.

I groan in frustration and pull on a black tank-top instead, throwing on my green sweatshirt, and switching from sweatpants to ripped jeans. Nico watches as I pull Bee's stroller out, and put her in it. I kiss him on his still-stubbly check. "I'm taking Bee to the café." I tell him.

First I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth, before pulling my hair up into a ponytail and quickly putting on some makeup.

"Bye, love you." I call out as I walk out the door.

I push Bee's stroller down the sidewalk, and step into the familiar café. I order a latte and bagel before sitting down at my usual seat with a notebook and pen. Tapping the pen against the paper in-between feeding Bee little torn-off pieces of bagel, I attempt to finish the song I started writing yesterday. Bee gurgles happily, and waves her arms when someone walks in the door. I turn to find Kane from yesterday walk up to the counter and order something.

He's wearing an orange sweater, a color I usually find detestable, but it looks cute on him. His sandy-blonde hair flops into his eyes, and the dim lighting in the café reflects off his glasses. Heading towards the table next to us, coffee and laptop in hand, he smiles at me.

"Hey Thalia, Bianca." He nods towards Bee, and she giggles happily. She must really like this guy.

"Hello." I smile at him, before turning back to my song. Kane tilts his head, trying to see my paper. I'd hit him if he was Nico, but for some reason it doesn't bother me that he's trying to see my song.

"Writing?" He asks me, sipping his coffee and flipping on his laptop.

"Yeah, a song." I tell him, and chew on the end of my pen.

"You're a musician?" He asks, eyes lighting up. Flipping his sandy hair off his forehead, he smiles at me, white teeth almost blinding.

I shrug, "I suppose so."

Bee speaks up, "Kane." She tells him, smiling charmingly at him.

He grins back, "She's smart, isn't she?" he asks me.

I nod, and fluff her short hair, "She still thinks her name is Elmo sometimes." I tell him.

He laughs, the sound rich and full of life.

"Elmo." Bee says happily.

We both chuckle, and Bianca just smiles at us. She waves her hands at me, until I feed her another piece of bagel.

"What's your last name?" I ask Kane, feeling somehow rude for not knowing.

"Thomas." He tells me, flashing another smile, "You?"

"Gra—," I stop myself, "di Angelo." It still feels weird to say that. Thalia di Angelo.

"Thalia di Angelo." He repeats, "It fits you."

I laugh, "Thanks, I guess."

We sit in silence for a while, him tapping at his laptop, and me attempting to finish my song. I see him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes, and I think absently of my wish for something, _anything _to happen. I shake my head, that has nothing to do with this situation.

I don't think, at least.

**What do you think is going on with Thalia? Do you like Kane? What do you think is going to happen? What do you _want _to happen? **

**Review and tell me! :)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so beyond sorry it took me four months to update! I've had severe writer's block. **

**Mostly just fluff…And a look back at camp. :) **

**Thalia**

"Thals?" Nico calls from the other room.

I quickly put Bianca down in her crib, and wander out to the living area; where Nico is laying on our couch, fresh from work.

"Come lay with me." Nico mutters into our shabby couch, still in his work clothes.

"You stink," I reply, wrinkling my nose at him.

He sits up, "Do you love me anyway?" He asks, smiling impishly.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He pulls me into his lap and starts kissing up my neck, teeth grazing my collarbone. I shiver a little and he laughs before kissing me lightly on the lips. "I missed you." He whispers to me, being quiet so he won't wake Bianca from her nap.

"I missed you too, babe." I lean my forehead against his and kiss him lightly on the nose. He chuckles, and flips me onto my back so that he's on top of me.

"I love you." He tells me seriously, brushing my growing-out hair away from my eyes.

"I love you too." I smile up at him. He kisses my forehead, then my cheeks, and slowly brushes his lips against mine, teasing me.

I squirm under him, and he just chuckles, hands running down my sides. "You're such a jerk." I tell him, and he sticks his tongue out at me like a child.

"And you're gorgeous." He tells me, and I roll my eyes at him again.

"You're alright." I wrinkle my nose and shrug as best I can whilst being pinned down.

"Alright?" He gets mock-offended.

I shrug again, grinning this time.

Nico just responds by biting up my neck to my ear, his teeth lightly grazing against my skin. "Am I just alright at this too?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver.

Instead of responding I just bring my lips to his, pulling him closer to me by the back of his neck. His stubble scratches at my chin a little, but I'm used to it. He runs his hands down my sides again, finding the bottom of my shirt.

Some things never change.

**Ellie**

I chase Kai down the beach, catching her around her waist. She giggles softly and turns around, breathing heavily. "You got me." She tells me like I don't already know, scratchy voice slightly accusing.

"I win." I reply, and peck her on the nose. She giggles again, wrinkling her nose at me and pushing me away. I grab her wrists and pull her back into me so I can really kiss her.

"No PDA you two." A voice comes from behind us. Luna is heading down the beach, bow in hand. She grins a little at our startled faces.

Kai pushes her dark waves out of her sea-colored eyes, and smiles at Luna, "When did you get back?"

Luna went to Olympus to visit her mother, Artemis, for a few months. It was supposed to be about whether or not Luna would be able to join the Hunt or not, if she wished to.

"A few minutes ago." Luna replies, and steps closer to hug us both. Luna and I got over whatever problems we had a while back. There was no point in not being friends anymore. "Aaron told me you guys would be here."

I roll my eyes, "Of course he did; he never wants us to be alone." I snake my arm around Kai's waist and pull her into my side, kissing her temple. She looks at me and smiles happily.

"Why?" Luna chuckles, kicking off her boots and taking a step closer to the water, letting the waves crash over her bare ankles.

"He's just mad because I'm basically moved into the Hades cabin, so he never gets to be alone with Willow." I respond.

"Oh, I'm sure they get enough time together." Luna says, letting her silvery hair out of its braid. Her hair is much longer now than when she came back.

"So, are you going to join the Hunt?" Kai asks in her scratchy voice.

Luna looks out across the water, her gaze seeming far away. "If I want to, I can." She tells us, not meeting our eyes.

"Do you want to?" I ask her, not one to beat around the bush.

She nods, then shrugs. "Yes, but no." She pauses, "I love camp. I'm afraid to leave." Luna looks back at us.

I nod. I completely understand. To make the decision to never grow old, never fall in love, but to do what you love every day for the rest of your long life…it'd be impossible for me. And I know I could never leave Kai.

She turns back to us, and gives a small, semi-sad smile. "I still have a few months to decide."

She decides to leave us, to go talk to Chiron and then shower.

Kai turns to me and frowns a little.

"What?" I take both her hands in mine.

She shrugs, and looks out at the water, "It just makes me sad for her. To be expected to something like that."

"Like what?" I ask her, though I already know from the look on her face that she's thinking the same thing as I am.

She looks at me, her eyes and expression serious, "Give up the chance of falling in love."

Kai squeezes both of my hands in hers, "I could never give you up." I tell her.

She smiles a little bit, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I kiss her again to reassure her, and let her know that I love her, truly. I can tell by the look on her face that she does know.

"I love you, Ellie." She tells me, and I know. I know from the look in her sea colored eyes, and the way she says my name. I know from the way her mouth forms the words, a smile curving her lips. I know she means it.


End file.
